


Wayward Sons

by steelcrash



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Post-Red War (Destiny), Pre-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, ghosts are really just a type of guardian angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: Dean Winchester gets a new chance at life, just not the way he ever expected, or can remember. And he becomes a different kind of Hunter.
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Male Guardian (Destiny), Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

He takes the first breath of his new life under a sky filled with stars like he’s never seen. Doesn’t remember ever seeing. Which is weird. . .And waitaminute, what’s this thing buzzing around his head? A four-point star with a glowing blue eye in the center. Currently yelling he’s being obstinate. 

No, he’s not being stubborn, he’s just weirded out. No idea where he is, what he’s doing, and he doesn’t even remember his own damn name. So he stands, and starts walking. Just walking away from the drone or whatever, who flits after him. 

It explains as they walk, well, he’s walking and the drone, or whatever, just floats along. It’s a Ghost, he’s a Guardian, and a Hunter, apparently. The Ghost also says he’s done the best he can to provide him with gear--a ratty hood and some armor he wouldn’t classify as armor. But the Ghost says he’ll get better gear when they get to the City. Wherever it is. 

He finally stops around dark the first day of his new life. The Ghost says he can keep walking, but he wants to stop. To think.

He woke with a broken gun in his hand. It’s old, rusty, with a star and circle carved into the wooden grip. He has the same symbol inked over his heart on the left side of his chest, embellished with flames. On the gun’s barrel is etched three words “non timebo mala.” His Ghost explains it means “I shall fear no evil.”

The gun, the Ghost says, is ancient. Pre-Golden Age, from a company called Colt. The Ghost suggests it as a possible surname, because his Guardian has already chosen to call himself Dean. They argue about surnames, before the Ghost runs down a name of ancient weapon manufacturers, and Dean settles on Winchester for his surname. 

And he gifts the Ghost with his own name--Castiel, after the angel of Thursday. No reason, other than it sticks in his head for some reason, and the Ghost has been the angel on his shoulder during the short time they’ve known one another. 

Dean takes to calling Castiel “Cas” for short. Easier for him to yell, but it annoys the serious and obtuse Ghost. 

Cas sticks, because he ends up yelling at him. A lot. Like the first time they come across a nest of Fallen and Dean dies his first death as a Guardian, and Cas resurrects him. Which leads to confusion, more yelling, and a longer explanation about what a Guardian and Ghost can and cannot do, and the limits of their powers. 

It’s also the first time Dean calls the sun, and lights the ancient, broken weapon he carries with solar fire. It scares him so much he gets sniped dead, but it’s a start. 

88888

A couple of months they’ve been walking, and they’re no closer to the city, and they’ve seen no other life beyond plants and animals and the occasional remnants of civilization left crumbling out in the wild. Cas is going on about how he lost his Light for a few months back during the Red War, and Dean is barely listening because there’s a ship heading their way. 

Cas stops rambling and goes about hailing the ship, and the next thing Dean knows, it’s swooping low and he’s puking his guts out on the deck plating inside the ship. 

The armored man throws a towel at him, and the Hunter wipes his mouth and mops up the mess he’s made. 

“First transmat?” the man asks. 

“Yeah, if that’s what the transporter beam is called,” Dean said. 

“New Light?” he directs at the Ghost. 

“Yes. I’m Castiel and my Guardian is Dean Winchester,” Cas replied.

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Luca Reeve and my Ghost is Pan,” he said. “I’m on my way back to the City, and I’ll drop you off when we hit the Tower.”

88888

Four hours and a nap later, they’re approaching the City. The last safe City on Earth. Cas buzzes around his head with excitement, talking about all the people they’re going to meet, how they’ll be helpful, and they can finally start being the Guardian-Ghost pair they’re meant to be. 

Dean doesn’t dampen the Ghost’s enthusiasm, but all he wants is a shower, a hot meal, and to sleep in an actual bed, if at all possible. He tiredly voices this, and the Ghost assures him it is, but they’ll have to meet the Vanguard first. Whatever the hell that is, fine. As long as after he gets what he wants. 

Cas transmats himself and his Guardian into the Tower hangar with directions to the Hunter Vanguard from their new Titan friend. 

The meeting goes as less perfect than expected, and will be used to create protocols for when new Guardians come to the Tower. It will also go down in Vanguard infamy. Because Dean Winchester has not been around any kind of humanity since his resurrection almost six months before. And he’s never seen an Exo before. Ever.

So the Hunter follows Castiel to where the Hunter Vanguard, his Vanguard, is supposed to be. He can hear the guy before they see him, and he’s kind of a loud mouth. 

He turns around, and Dean stares. Hard to be polite, because he think’s he’s probably never been that in his old or new life. Right now just wants an introduction and to know where he can faceplant into hopefully a pillow. He’s not expecting a robot. 

“Huh. A kinderguardian. Wasn’t expecting one of you today. What can I do for you kid? I’m Cayde-6, your illustrious Hunter Vanguard, at your service,” the robot said. 

“I’m not a kid,” Dean said. 

“You’re a kid until you die, or live long enough to prove otherwise, and something tells me, kid, you’re gonna be a great Guardian. With my help, of course,” Cayde said.

“Fuck. Nobody told me I wasn’t gonna be speaking to an actual person, Tin Man,” Dean replied.

Funny how Dean could read the abrupt change in emotion on the robot’s face. 

“What did you call me?” the robot asked. 

“You heard me, tin man,” Dean said. “I’m not gonna stand here and argue with a robot. I just wanna. . .”

“Did he say I wasn’t a real person?”

The statement was directed at Cas, not him.

“Yes.”  
Dean barely registers the sound of the Golden Gun as he hits the ground in front of the Hunter Vanguard. 

Neither of them knew it yet, but it was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean is barely back on his feet when the robot grabs his arm, drags him out of the hangar, through an open area with a lot of people, through a maze of walkways and into an office. A really big office with picture windows and an awesome view of what must be the Traveler. He’s in awe for a few seconds, before the robot, Cayde, smacks him him in the back of the head.

“Eyes up, Guardian. This is Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard, and more importantly, the boss of all Guardians, including myself,” the robot said. “You’re gonna go outside and sit on a bench and when I’m done, you’re gonna come back and talk to the commander here. If you’re not out there when I’m finished. . .”

“You’ll what?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t think you wanna know the answer to that question, kid,” he said, shoving the kid out the door, and shutting it behind him. 

He thinks about pounding on the door, but he doesn’t. Considers leaving, but Cas appears in front of his face. 

“Don’t. Even. Try.” the Ghost said. 

“What?” Dean asked. “What are they gonna do to us?”

“Banishment, for one,” Cas replied. "At the worst."

“Whatever,” Dean said, throwing himself down on a bench. 

“Some Guardian you are,” Castiel said. “One of the Chosen of the Traveler, and you’re acting like a petulant child. Not even in the City five minutes, and you’ve offended your Vanguard, and made me question my choice of Guardian.”

Before Dean could reply, the Ghost disappears in a huff. 

Then the office door opens, and the robot comes out. “I told Zavala what you said. Have a nice time, kid,” he said. “You better get in there. Now.”

Dean stands, rooted to the spot, considers his options. He could leave, just run into the city. Or stand and take his punishment like a man. And he’s no coward. But he will wait. And he does, until he hears a shout. 

“Guardian, now!”

Dean turns, musters his tattered dignity, and walks back into the office of the Vanguard Commander. Who, now that he really looks, he sees the man is bald, and wearing heavy armor, which, Dean understands from his brief time with Luca, is a Titan thing. Because Titans are like the knights of old. How he knows this, he doesn't care, because the relevant thing at the moment is the fact the Vanguard Commander has blue, glowing skin. And Dean knows he’s staring. With Zavala glaring back. 

“Are you done gawking, Hunter? What is your name?” Zavala asked. “Didn’t your Ghost tell you anything of the other human species living here in the City?”

“My name is Dean Winchester. Cas might’ve forgotten to mention a few important things, now that I think about it,” Dean said. “Can I go now?”

“No, you cannot,” Zavala said. “You created quite the scene with your antics this afternoon. Cayde told me what you said, and as he’s the offended party, I’m going to let him decide the other half of your punishment.”

“What’s the first half? And what the hell does his opinion matter anyway? He’s not even a real person,” Dean said. 

“Cayde, despite being an Exo, is very much a real person,” Zavala said. “And your prejudice, I hope, comes from ignorance, not experience.” 

“I’ve never seen an Exo, or even someone like you before today,” Dean said. “I hope you’re gonna punish that jackass for what he did, too.”

Zavala sighs. This, Dean will learn, will become commonplace during his Guardian career.   
“Ignorance then” the Titan said. “I’m of the Awoken people, human colonists from Earth who were caught between the Light and the Darkness when the Collapse occurred. I do hope your Ghost did explain the collapse?”

“It’s what happened when the Darkness attacked the Traveler,” Dean said. “I’m newly risen, not stupid.”

“We’ll see about that,” Zavala said. “Your punishment is to research Exos and write a report on their roles within the city, and you will also spend time with non-Guardian Exos. I don’t expect this to happen right away. As to Cayde, he will face disciplinary action. But enough about that. You will need to be assigned quarters, and given a basic orientation. My Ghost, Targe, has given your Ghost the information about where you can bunk. You’re dismissed. And Guardian, welcome to the City.”

88888  
Cas doesn’t talk to him besides letting him know where he can pick up a keycard for the room they’ve been assigned, and guiding him to its location. Dean opens the door to the place, which is above the New Monarchy in the Tower. 

And it’s not just a room. It’s a small apartment with an open floor with small kitchen, living area, and a bed. The bathroom is the only enclosed area, and Dean isn’t gonna complain, because apparently, it’s his for now. There’s even food in the fridge, and he heats it up, and eats his first real meal since his resurrection. It’s noodles in some kind of savory sauce. Ramen, he remembers. Good stuff. 

Cas decides to show himself again, and transmats the dishes to the sink. 

“Just because you’ve been out in the wilds so long doesn’t mean you have to live like an animal,” the Ghost said. “Clean up. Get some sleep. I’ll be waiting for you when you wake.”

“Thanks,” Dean said.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the "Supernatural" finale and hated it. I hate it so damn much, and I'd had a version of this knocking around in my head for a long time. So as a balm for the trauma of the ending of one of my favorite series ever, I present this.


End file.
